conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett and questions and discussion about Future World. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ---- Future World Place all Future World requests here. Everett City General Map Neighborhoods & Boroughs Street Names, Subway Station Locations For the subways I marked the needed stations but feel free to add stations in other places where neccessary. The Presidential Security Line is the government subway that only officials can access and has no connection to the general subway system. I put where that line goes on the map. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That's actually almost exactly what I had planned out, just with a few alignment differences. I didn't have a line going up the east side, and it looks like there'll need to be another or perhaps two more east-west crosstown lines. There'll have to be a short connector shuttle from the Airport rail station to the airport itsself, because existing railroad tracks are on the river side, but that's not a bad thing, and it can double as an AirTrain like thing. Without the monorail and security lines, this is the plan for the subway itself: .Woogers(lol what ) 22:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and do what you need to do. You know what you're doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Prototype: Everett City Central Station Woogers(lol what ) 02:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I forgot that there is a fusion power facility north of the city passed 100th Street. There should be something going there I would suppose. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Starting again Hi, I have been playing here some time ago with a nation called Baltic Union. I'm thinking in playing again FW if you are agree and I noticed that the territories I used are now being used by another nation so I have to think in another ones. It could be fine to develop my ancient idea of The Spanish Second Civil War and use one of the new nations but maybe they are better to play as "second" nations. I'm sorry... but I also want to play with a "power" :) Anyway, as this is FW maybe I could develop a story to become them, at least, regional powers. :) I´d like to use a "Greater Basque Country" (it wont be the nation name) taking parts of Spain and France and maybe with some colonies abroad that could be explained in terms of basque immigrants taking control of cities or regions located in "unstructurated" nations with the support of the metropolis or even third nations. Moreover, the possibility of playing with a great nation like France (which I think is available) is also very attractive. Other idea could be to make a little hole in USSR (if everybody is agree) and develop a new nation occupying the "real" region called http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Northwestern_Federal_District What do (UP and the other players) recomend me? --BIPU 23:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Timemaster would ever allow it. But, you can always try! -Sunkist- 01:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Me too... it was only a mad idea!!!!! What about the other two??? --BIPU 01:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd say go with France! We've always needed a France. -Sunkist- 01:36, March 13, 2012 (UTC) If you are agree with me rejoining, by the moment I prefer a "new" country more that a real one. I have been thinking in a good way to develop the Basque Country and I will start the Republic of Euskadi. However, I want to forget my idea of The Spanish Second Civil War and even delete the page if you are agree. I think that in order to make a strong nation, Euskadi should be formed at the end of the WWII. This way I could explain the development of the country, the extension taking parts of north Spain and southwest France and even the owning of some ancient french overseas territories. We should work together in setting the position that Euskadi took in the FW wars. This could explain even new overseas territories. What do you think??--BIPU 11:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead. Welcome back. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to consult you some things: * I dont know the mechanics of adding templates, could you (or anybody else) explain me how to do it? I want to add a wiki template called "Infobox legistature" * We have talked some days ago about "Saint Pierre and Mikelon" are Everetty territories. I have tried to give you some reasons (I did it in my talk page) becouse it would be better (specially for me..lol) to have St Pierre in Euskadi. There are a number of historican and cultural reasons, but the most important "in game" reason could be that St Pierre is not an Everett core territorie and I suppose it is not capital for you or your history to change this matter. Having a piece of another nation near another could enrich the game and the RP. Anyway... all I can do is beg for you to consider that!!!!! :) :) * I have read about the new points system to manage nations. With this system, Euskadi could be a 2 points nation so I still remain four points to spend. Is still allowed to reserve a nation for a while? I would like to make a reserve (I want a 3 point nation lol) but my idea is to give it only one day to develop the very very basics and then delay the development for two or three weeks in order to complete at least 60% of my planned Euskadi development. Thank you --BIPU 11:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead and come up with your idea for your major nation. You can reserve the territory for a month. I also don't want to get rid of Saint Pierre & Miquelon. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. I will do it tonight (here) but I still have some doubts about my major nation... Britain?? (It is open now I think), France?... Germany? I will think on it the next hours while watching football with my son!!! lol :And about St Pierre... think that you will allways have a "separatist" group asking for independence in the future :) :) :) Seriously... Is there any other small island to take in the North Atlantic?? --BIPU 18:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll just leave this here (go into edit mode or just click here). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much!!--BIPU 18:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll start with Deutsche Demokratische Republik (German Democratic Republic). At the moment I will develop only the basics to define the nation. I hope to advance in the development of Euskadi before I fully working on DDR. Anyway, I hope that within a month DDR will be fully operational and we will have a good RP. DDR is composed by East Germany + Schleswig-Holstein west state. Poland, Czech Republic and Slovakia are part of DDR too. DDR will have too african protectorates: (my idea is let them almost independent puppets but with military an economic presence) Togoland (Togo) and German East Africa. If nobody has problems with it I will start my new communist project. :) I take this opportunity to tell you that we have to rewrite the recent history of FW (specially WWIII) to conform to the new national reality in the game and specially in Europe, all the nations have to agree on the basis of the recent history and to set the way to further national developments. --BIPU 23:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind rewriting European History, as Skandinavia's history depends on small European factors. The nations composing Skandinavia before the Treaty of Stockholm did not join any of the European Communities, but instead sought to rely on each other after WWII. Sweden proposed the Treaty of Stockholm at the height of the Cold War, and it was ratified by all current parties completely in 1983. The European Communities have to exist to 1973, when Denmark choose to not join any of them, followed by all Nordic states who choose to rely on the Nordic Council instead. The rest is written, so you can expand on those principles. Synthic 00:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC) No, all history has to be rewritten. DDR implies normal Germany never existed, so, a lot of things will be different. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Well... It is not totally true. "Normal" Germany exists as "Western Germany". Remember that I'm not using "all" Germany in my nation becouse I want a "Western German" to RP. I only take a "western" state (Schleswig-Holstein) becouse I need to reach the North Sea without bordering Jutland, which can be an "hostile" territory. Nevertheless, Western Germany still maintain a big potential and is called to be one of the leading nations of western Europe and the core (alongside with France) of the European Union. Think that the reunification was in 1990 and European Union had 30 years in that time. --BIPU 17:10, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Where art thou thy Prinsesse? Don't worry, she's been kidnapped by crazy Christian supremacist who are demanding that Skandinavia rid themselves of Islam. They only plan to ransom her for some B/S laws, and she is located in a warehouse in Miami. You can find her in a few days. Synthic 20:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC) lol. I think after this, she'll be getting an EDS shot. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::BIG BROTHER! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Lol, real Christians don't do that, I'm 100% sure Jesus never said for those to kidnapp, but in Islam, I do believe if you don't convert at the hands of the sword, your head is off. Christian supremacists, can not use the words of Jesus Christ, which is the new convenat, and which IS the law, to do their evil deeds. But Islamist extremists can use Quran text to support they're claims, in every way. Look at England, all them inclave Islam Shria Law Courts in the Muslim populated districts, ISLAM IS NOT BECOMING MODERATE. NOT EVEN IN EUROPE. I support for the ethnical Scandinavians to retake they're cultural lands by stopping immigration, when did they ever colonize, destroy or pilliage other cultures in North or South America? Stop immigration into Europe. -Sunkist- 02:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Christian extremists can use their claims just as muslim extremists can. Ever heard of the middle ages and the catholic church persecuting homosexuals, jews, etc? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::They can use it, but they lose the right to be called Christians then. It's just as well you call a murderer who has been proven guilty an innocent bystander. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Timemaster: Yes, but this does not express the true belief of Jesus Christ, our lord and savior, he tought civility, love, and peace. NEVER will an orgnisation be truely perfect, nor a nation be. Christians who harass gays and lesbians, being hateful is a sin, calling them a fag, a queer, killing them or pushing them out of the circle is a sin. This man is not a Christian, nor does he understand his faith. ---Sunkist- 15:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: ::: :) Anyway the problem is not inmigration yes or no; the problem is what kind of inmigration we want. During the first half of the twenty century, thousands of europeans went to the USA. They, have build up the nation with their work and what is more important, with their desire to become americans. All they wanted a better place for their children. :::Current inmigration arriving Europe, specially muslim one, es quite different. They dont want to build up Europe. They want to stay in Europe, to earn money and to come back home as soon as possible. That is the why the integration is almost impossible becouse they dont want to be Europeans and they build ghettoes in order to preserve all their manners and we allow them things that are not allowed to Europeans in order to appear as good guys. :::After the fall of The Wall, the leftish parties in Europe became orphans of references and they have made the arab cause their own cause. As you sure know, Europe is pro-palestine and quite anti-Israel.--BIPU 10:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Jeez everyone, I'm sorry that these people actually exist IRL in Norway. I'm also sorry that I AM a very liberal Muslim, and that my parents fled to Europe. Synthic 16:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) You could just say a radical group kidnapped her in protest of Skandinavia's militaristic policies. HORTON11: • 16:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Militaristic policies"? Synthic 17:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Well... Usually is good to read what we write becouse reading your wiki we can see that Skandinavia is a nation with a population of 20 millions with 750,000 active soldiers. With 3.5% of your population are active soldies and more than 5,000 planes!!!!!!!!I'm sorry but yes, it is a very militaristic nation.--BIPU 17:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Gotta maintain the military autocracy. For the Konge! Synthic 17:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) lol --BIPU 17:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Is it better now? Synthic 19:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) If you want my oppinion.... Yes... now is better becouse it is more realistic. :) --BIPU 19:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I think your opinion is the most realistic. So therefore I want it the most. LOL Synthic 19:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) DETAIL Are Spencer and Anne going to get married one day. Of course not soon after Anne is found, maybe like in 2013. But are they? Also, where did Spencer go? Synthic 22:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Spencer and Anne getting married... sounds cool. 2013 is good. Also, Spencer is at Fort Kentucky AFB going through a crash course in pwning terrorists. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) FW 3.0 When are we starting Future World 3.0? What we are doing now is confusion; major RP scenarios while we are in a state of transition. We also need to decide on which history to dump and which to keep. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I would like to propose some things to start FW 3.0: *To open a period (one or two weeks) for all the current players to define the nations they want to rule in FW 3.0. After the close of this period, no new nation will be allowed for a while. *To give a new time period (another one or two weeks) to develop the basics of all participant nations. *To set a common timeline of events and agree the most important historic facts that occured in the world in the last years. (WWIII, powers, etc.) *To set these agreements as "CANON FW 3.0" in order that all new nations should write its history agreeing with them. *Once the precedent points are finished, starting to play and open FW to new nations. --BIPU 17:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I can agree to that. I especially like the timeline idea. We need to create a major events timeline where we can say which events we want to keep. I wanna keep the annexation of the USA and incorporation of Canada and Baja California, for example. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Could I talk to you on chat? -Sunkist- 00:51, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Please: List of Nations + Players I have seen editions of nations by players I supposed not to ruling them, so I´m afraid we need some place where to see who is in charge of every nation. I propose to add it in the "National info of Future World" page. --BIPU 08:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, uh, I've also lost track of who actually is part of Future World at this point. Zyn added another country... I think. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 09:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Please don't add New Austria to fw, it totally unrealistic (a $9 trillion GDP) and a population of 100 million. Anyways the article quality is consistent with that of $100. 22:13, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Australian-Everett Economic Ties Hello! I was hoping to establish some type of economic deal with Everett. We mostly shipping our iron ore, alumina, nickle, lead, to be made in Chinese and Japanese goods, but seeing the the Allied States and the Union of Everett are getting off with more maufacturing, and producing your own consumer/automobile/electronincal/ goods that Australia can be able to provide you with the minerals needed to support your growing economy. We're also home to a major amounts of rare earths, like that of Neodymium which is used to produce lazers! Pew pew! Hopefully we can strike a economic relationship, where here in Australia we can provide the materials, while the Union of Everett provides the innovation, and skills to make Australians happy with some new gagget. -Sunkist- 07:15, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a good plan. Let the trade begin. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Future World 3.0 I intend to continue with Yarphei. I just happen to be very busy :) 23:07, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think its time to begin moving. We need to set an agenda and the new rules (if there will be new rules). Anyway we should know as soon as possible WHEN is FW 3.0 going to start. --BIPU 10:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Has everyone agreed on the rules we will be establishing? If so, add the rules to the Rules page and 3.0 will begin. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:03, March 28, 2012 (UTC) You gotta review the rules I suggested first. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:08, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Everyone has made some proposals, what we have to do now is to discuss about which ones we add to the current rules. I proposse to put here all the proposed changes/rules and start the debate. Anyway and to avoid the process going to infinite we should put an end date for the dabate, a date for the election and a date to start FW. I propose to open a debate process until april 6, vote of the proposals on saturday 7, write the new rules on sunday 8 and starting FW 3.0 on monday 9. Do you agree?--BIPU 21:57, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I'd personally rather all the suggestions go on the Talk:Rules of Future World page, and UP just review them. I've noticed that debates here are just both parties repeating themselves. I am also fairly sure everyone has risen their concerns about controversial proposals, thus, the debate is done. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, and to help every player to put new ideas I think a time to new proposals should be opened. We have been waiting a long time so It should be no problem to wait one more week. ;)Patience... FW 3.0 is arriving!!!!!!!--BIPU 22:37, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I dont see your opinions!!! Please... it is necesary to set an agenda to the starting.--BIPU 21:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I personally thing the final touches will be going through the nations which are part of/want to be part of the new Future World. I see DK asked to stay, but I unfortunately cannot see any hope for his activity to heighten. We need to polish those details, then decide what history we want to scrap and what we want to move forward with. This means there may have to be a complete review of World War III (FW) and other major events. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:46, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Everett City map Did you make your maps by just editing a screencap of a map website? And if so, in what program? Woogers - talk ( ) 15:11, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Google Maps. Screen shot chunk by chunk of a zoom you prefer and fit them all together in a image editor of your choice (I use MS Paint.. inb4 over9000 hours in MS Paint). One you have your base land area, edit your roads and etc. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:38, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Amerinews What's the best news website to stay in tune with happenings in America? I like what you're doing with your Everetti events page and I also wanted to try it out, but I don't have the motivation to browse all my states' RL counterparts' news sites every day for the rest of my life. I currently read the Washington Post and New York Times, and Newsweek now and then, but I seldom read anything about AS states. What can you recommend? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:41, April 2, 2012 (UTC) CNN United States Yahoo! United States Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) -------------------- Hey, have a look at BIPU's idea. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) i made a new map game, wanna join? Something Changed (Map Game) DeanSims 18:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Section Construction Is there a template for a section that needs to be finished at another time? I don't know how long it will take me to fully write my constitution. Synthic 21:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) type at the top of the page. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Yarphei and Future World You probably notice I have attempted to fix up Yarphei since I kind of let it go these past few months. Since I will probably go inactive for a few months until school gets out for summer (school>Wikia), I hope these fix-ups will at least satisfy you until then. But I do plan to continue the project. Thanks! Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 23:01, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I have created a Conworld Wiki in italian language. Can you insert my link in the list of conword wiki in homepage? :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 21:05, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Vivaporius Hey, could I make mention of Kaitlyn Spencer in one of my articles? It's Maurice Williams if you want to check it out. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:04, April 20, 2012 (UTC) You can if you are making a country for Future World. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I plan too. I was focusing on making it's leader first. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:48, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, when you speak of "war rights" in the FW rules, what does that mean? The ability to declare war or peace? Or just the inability to do anything regarding war? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:36, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Because I finally got my internet problems sorted out, I wish to answer for him. War rights, in the context of the Engagement Rules, is the ability to diplomatically control conflicts through OOC conferences and chat dialogues. If the nation Derpistan began killing off its population of white Europeans, the European Union or another white European nation has the right to attack Derpistan without the consent of the owner. The same goes if Derpistan uses a nuclear missile in a conflict with the United States of Herpaderp, the United States of Herpaderp has the right to invade Derpistan without the owners consent. Its like what the Allies did to Germany during the Holocaust, didn't really feel the right to follow the Geneva Conventions. Synthic 03:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Mandinka Hey, can I get your critque on Mandinka? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Critique in the sense of OOC on how well your writing and development has become? Or IC the Union of Everett's political views and stances on Mandinka? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Either would be nice. But IC would be preferred. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) The Union of Everett maintains total embargo and sanctions against Mandinka. Its federal government officially stated heavy condemnation against the Mandinkan government and key federal officials have condemned Maurice himself. Spencer, known for her manners of speaking, has of course, called out Maurice as a terrorist, bigot, genocidal maniac, murderer and has compared him to other notorious world leaders such as Hitler and Stalin. Name-calling is also not out of the question. In support of the Arab community, Spencer and the Security Alliance has condemned the outlawing of Islam. The Federal State of Israel, has likewise condemned Mandinka and its leadership and also maintains strict sanctions and enforces an embargo through the Suez Canal in which Mandinkan vessels, civilian, commercial or military, are not authorized to pass through. 4chanistan hates Mandinka. Members of Anonymous around the world have made attempts to provide Mandinkans with routes of free access to the world wide web and frequently develops cyber technology hacks to allow citizens of censored internet services to access uncensored versions through downloadable patches and proxy services. This has generally been the method used in China and later Iran. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I'll implement it later on. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I've noticed Everett's involvement in Uganda, and seeing as how Mandinka sees Africa as it's turf, could I have Mandinka involved in Operation: Child Shield as an opposer? They could be the guys providing the LRA with money, arms, equipment, and training, to prevent Everett from gaining ground in Africa. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC) According to the rules, you may include forces into a region of war within blank territories to either aid or fight against whatever activity is ongoing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:01, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet Mass Would you like to attend a Mass? Its very similar to that of Christian service, you'd also agree almost with 100% politically with people that go to the churches. How about it? Spencer inbound! -Sunkist- 00:43, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "The current status of the Scarlet "Cult" is under review by the Union of Everett Department of State. Your access to tax-exempt status remains as pending until further review can be completed as a result of the Uluru incident. The Department of Defense currently maintains levels of interest in the meteorite itself, which is also deemed by the Department of the Paranormal as a potentially bio-hazardous extraterrestrial object. As a result, official relations with your organization is not approved. Please refer to the Department of the Paranormal for further information on your pending status of recognition by the Federal government. -Department of State representative for Presidential communications" Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Clones Admin dude, are clones allowed? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I really dislike clones. The ASA has them, although despite my issues with Superwarmokey's cloning technology. I don't like how it is and I'm probably gonna have to talk to him more about the clone stuff. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay. Save it for Future World Next-Gen then? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Clones will go when droids/other funny robot technology goes. Until that time, clones will stay and continue multiplying. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. Interesting.... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) The problem is that you are growing fully developed adults in a matter of months? years? And then somehow magically implanting all the knowledge in them that it would take any normal human 18+ years to acquire. Those are my only issues. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :The only thing I see here is that ASA clones are not widely used so they not represent any problem for the game. Allowing the general use of clones, and yes, if clones can be used by Mandkinka I can see a million Mandinka clones together with their stelar fleet, their 5000 planes, etc. etc. etc.--BIPU 16:08, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Their growth is not accelerated. They grow up just like the rest of humankind. That means, in 17 years, and each year after that, I'll be having more and more clones. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) So then, according to that, you do not possess any clones and won't have any until at least 2024. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:17, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Has BIPU even read the lastest revisions of Mandinka? Cause, I get the feeling he hasn't. Maybe I just forgot to fix something during all the work I put into getting it ready for FW 3.0. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:49, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I have millions of clones right now, they're just babies. The clones are for FWNG, like the droids are supposed to be. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:04, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Actually, robots and droids are allowed in FW. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) And so is accelerated aging/growth, but I am not doing that, because I love being fair. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Fusion power Would it be possible for the ESA to acquire Everetti fusion technology around 2020? I'm interested in powering a spacecraft that would have the capability to planet HD 85512 b without running out of fuel. HORTON11: • 19:33, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to get in on that action, I'd like to get ships to Kepler-22b and KOI-494.01. Or I could just make my own fusion generator... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Mandinka is not allowed access to Everetti technologies. Embargoes, etc. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) So it's more like steal or rush build a highly unpredictable version? Or pull together a number of Everetti enemies to make an copy of it? Or just find an alternative? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:32, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Well if you choose to build an unstable fusion plant and then nuke one of your cities off the Earth in the process, Everett doesn't care. LOL Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Your a jerk. Did you know that... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:25, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Nuclear fusion reactors can't explode anyway. They just would fizzle out or use more electricity than they make. Seriously guys, lrn2physics. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:27, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Despite what wikipedia says (the paragraph needs citations indeed) it is possible to have accidents in a fusion reactor. There are thousands of parameters to control and it is possible to become the plasma unstable. In this case we should not exclude the possibility of an explosion. --BIPU 07:28, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't know what paragraph or article you're referring to, but I'm talking about UP's assertion that a failing fusion reactor would be akin to setting if a nuclear bomb, which it wouldn't.Woogers - talk ( ) 10:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Well... it depends on what you are thinking of a "nuclear bomb". Of course, not a fusion one, but the explosion of a fusion facility could generate enough energy to have a big destruction potential.--BIPU 11:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::We'll never really know, will we, until we have an example to look at. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:54, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) OMG Do something about this in Everett: http://abcnews.go.com/US/wireStory/nc-votes-constitutional-ban-gay-marriage-16305264#.T6nIay-vvdU (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:30, May 9, 2012 (UTC) NO! You can't change a state's democratically amended constitution. It you do, you only prove that Everett is only fair and free so long as it doesn't conflict with it's political agenda. And it'll also prove that Everett's government doesn't care to recognize a state's right to do as it's citizens request. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:51, May 9, 2012 (UTC) The Union of Everett already has federal law legalizing it. Whether NC decides to unlawfully ban it against federal law, the feds often register marriages under federal law anyway, meaning that NC's attempt is a failure in both ways. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:01, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Conquest of Africa I will let you know that if your nation decides to invade Mandinka, there's a lot of Vanev forces surrounding it, ready to help. I presume the DDR, which controls the Togo enclave, which is strategically important in case you did decide to invade, might also send you support, but I don't know what user controls it, so I cannot check. 77topaz 01:44, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Skull Lords Hey UP, could I make a gang in Everett? Some info on them. As the section says, their called the Skull Lords. They would be made up of second-genetion Mandinka immigrents from before Everett's formation. They'd be found in Chicago, New York City, Atlanta, and any other cities with a large black population. Because of their military culture, they'd be rather well armed, trained, and desensatized (or rather dehumanized), to violence and performing inhuman actions. Additionally, this means they wouldn't break apart like most gangs do (take for example the Crips). They sell frugs (meth, heroin, cocaine), and deal in racketeering, prostitution, and bribery. They number about 40-50,000 strong. I'm pretty much looking for a reason to go toe-to-toe with Everetti police, and see just how good they are at keeping law and order. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Well Everett has already been known for sending the military into high crime gang neighborhoods. It's been done before to South-Side Chicago and areas of Philadelphia. Don't be surprised to see Marines in combat Humvees raiding gang houses alongside the Feds. Timeline Events (EV): March 2010 and October 2009. Also this: North American Drug War (Everetti military utilizing combat aircraft against Mexican cartel/gang strongholds). And of course: Homeland Defense System and FESDA (killing gang members is generally legal and most courts don't give a shit.) If they are "second-generation", they would not be well trained or armed nor desensitized being they were born in and raised in the Union of Everett or late USA before its demise. First generation is entirely possible. Post-Terror Act Immigration & Naturalization Service (EV), it would be impossible for any Mandinkans to get in. So many would have to be second-generation or former immigrants from the US before it became Everett. If any of them have been arrested for any crime, also this applies: ETC9-1-1 National Monitoring Centers and Emergency Detection System. I'd say in total 40-50,000 strong is excessive, especially since the heavy crackdowns on gang violence from 2005-2010 and the enhanced education and anti-gang programs sponsored by the government and the NAACP since 2011. I'd say about 7,500 is a good number. The rest are dead, deported, in federal prison, on death row, K.I.A. or other. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha on all of that. No offense, but I highly doubt you know much about second-generation kids. They might feel a sense of pride in their new homeland, but, with their parents preaching about the wonderous land of Mandinka, and speaking of the "injustices" Everett commited against their old nation, they'd be more incline to help their mommy and daddy. Additionally, these aren't your average liberal Everettis. Much like your Chinatowns, Little Italy's, and Jew Streets, Mandinkas stick together, especially when your raised in a country that tells its kids to work as a unit. So while I agree they'd be less prepared to fight because of Everetti child protection laws, they'd still be some good shooters. Everett has no law against taking your kid to a gun range right? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:08, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Understandable. Also: Gun Ownership In Everett... In regards to that, the parents who immigrated would have criminal background checks among other things before they could even own a firearm, much less teach their kid to use one. Anyone with a criminal record level above 6 is pretty much fucked out of ever owning one. Criminal record level system can be read here: Criminal Justice In Everett. The kids themselves, growing up as juvenile delinquents as you described these gangs to be, would never be capable of owning a firearm legally and therefore, never really being able to train to use one at any designated firing range or acquire legal professional training, especially on par with Chicago PD much less against the national Marine Corps and FBI, NAF or UECU. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I'll find a way around the gun laws. Thugs always do. Though I'm not implying I'm a thug. Anyway, with the issues gangs are having in Everett, most of the gang would have gotten their stash and training before 2003. Anway, thank, and I'll get to work on that gang later on. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:40, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry man. I didn't know Super would react that way. :( --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Allied States So are all references to the Allied States removed? Do we bring the US and Canada back? Woogers - talk ( ) 19:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I would think so. Cause the ASA was the US correct? So it would be somewhat appropirate to do so. At least, from my point of view. But since I'm not an admin, I think I'll shut up now. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:48, May 17, 2012 (UTC) The ASA and everything with it is officially disconnected. The United States has been restored with President Obama. Canada is also restored. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:52, May 17, 2012 (UTC) So the area is free for a new country? --Falloutfan08 20:54, May 17, 2012 (UTC) So the political scene is back to the way it was in late 2009, with only Everett and Cascadia (and also Canada and Mexico)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, sirs. Pretend as if the Allied States never formed. Land is now up for grabs. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:36, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Finally my fantasy nation can be lived. A regional power that feeds off corporate activity. I'll be dropping the BPR for this. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:57, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Texas? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:08, May 18, 2012 (UTC) A beautiful Texas.... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:36, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm retarded lol I dropped my laptop in the pool and I have to use my iPad until I can get that repaired. Lol. I just wanted to let you know my progress will be slow until then. Fml, I should just renounce technology and move to a New Age colony in New Mexico. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Nigeria UP, could I use the Federal Republic of Nigeria article Abuju made for New Era? I don't want to sound greedy and underhanded, bu he hasn't been on since 2010, and only made 14 edits. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:37, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Well I guess. I would consider it an abandoned project. I have no problem with it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:00, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks UP. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Looking for some pointers Hey UP. I was rather amazed at the number of articles deticated to the Union of Everett, and the fact that that's enough to make a small wiki. I was interested in transforming Mandinka into a nation as detailed and well-thought out as your own, and was looking for some help. Could you tell me how you did it, and what effort it took to make it? I'd be very appreciative. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:11, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Well I first started on Everett in 2008 here on this wiki. This Guide goes through basically how to go about achieving this. Vital pages are necessary as the foundation to the country. Things like the main nation article, the leader, the government, military, demographics, etc. From there you move on to less important articles until you have written about everything a person would need to know about a nation. At that point, you can just fill in extra random articles and things that make your nation unique and interesting like actors, actresses or other celebrities, movies, media, music, cultural articles, notable infrastructure (buildings and places to go or see), geography, landmarks, companies and corporations, etc. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:50, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks UP. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Mandinka This has gone on long enough. When does the war effort planning begin? Woogers - talk ( ) 08:09, May 27, 2012 (UTC) If you can get the attention of Mr. DetectiveKenny, I would like this to be a joint PAFF-OIS global war versus Mandinka. I'm sure even OIS has some sort of morals. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:11, May 27, 2012 (UTC) He's probably dead wrt the wiki, but I think I can deploy the OIS peacekeeping force myself for this purpose. I also imagine that the VLA would be busy fighting a civil war at this moment. Woogers - talk ( ) 08:15, May 27, 2012 (UTC) How many doods in the OIS peacekeeping force? OIS still got that 40 million? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:19, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Something like that, I don't remember. I'll have to look it up. Woogers - talk ( ) 08:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Yep. 40M coalition of the willing. Woogers - talk ( ) 08:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Then we shall have a PAFF-OIS joint force. Avenge our fallen Brazilian brethren! Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:47, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Gotta take care of a few formalities, first. Will get on that when I get home in about an hour. Woogers - talk ( ) 08:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Just a warning I'm going to tell you that the false flag operation I'm about to pull will allow me to declare war on Mandinka and begin the mobilization of my forces. Everything will be done bona fide, and no one will really be harmed. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC) You know, this is not how Self-Defense Forces are meant to be used. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:13, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm using the attack as justification for a large scale occupation and re-stabilization of Brazil. They are not going to attack Mandinka, but help with the interm government of Brazil. I will not, I repeat will not, be attacking anything. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Still... Woogers - talk ( ) 03:59, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm not pulling a South America. This is the only time I am doing this because I want to help Brazil. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Disconnection Hi UP. With Super Warmonkey out of FW, there is no longer a major opponent to disconnection. What do you think of partially reinstating it? It'd be used less that in 1.0 and 2.0, but I think there should be disconnection instead of blanking for unrealistic or huge nations, or inactive ones that are just annoying to the older players. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) 'scuse me. The Allied States has left Future World, because I don't want my main project being part of a circus. However, as the Union of Benelux is still part of said game, this "major opponent to disconnection" is still here. No. These rules have been debated on and agreed on. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry for not noticing that you've returned to FW. Benelux was inactive before. And if you're so opposed to the circus, why is Benelux still in anyway? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:01, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Benelux is my representation in FW. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Back on topic: The current situation is that when a nation goes inactive, it is blanked, and all of its past history remains. The problem is, eventually history will become all knotted up from the endless wars and disputes we have and new players simply cannot keep up with it all. I propose that we reinstate disconnection AS AN ALTERNATIVE to blanking, for, as I said, unrealistic or huge nations, or inactive ones that are annoying to the older players and just don't fit in with Future World. Warmonkey, you act like that if a nation gets disconnected, it will take weeks to remove from history. That is not true. I think we need to attract new players over reducing our own workload. Besides, what are we going to do when suddenly an important nation (such as Yarphei or the ASA) stops playing? Are we going to say they entered a period of isolation that will never end? I don't think so. Disconnection is a good solution to many probably, and it should be reintroduced. Please. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :It does take weeks. Scattered around my articles in the Allied States is still references to "Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer" and "Everett" and definitely "Yarphei" or "Yarphese." It is a huge effort to make these things disappear. Now that the ASA has left FW, I need to remove World War 3; do you know how much of an effort that is at the moment? That war is more than half my country's history. Blanking avoids this. Otherwise, I need to do this entire process every time someone decides to go inactive. I am still fighting this battle for the newcomers who will be extremely confused when they see references to countries which don't exist in our articles. When they look at World War 3 pages and see some European nation which has been disconnected for months. Disconnection causes extreme confusion. It's a solution to only a few problems but creates bigger issues in the process. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't believe so. The reason it takes weeks is because the Allied States has been in Future World since January 2010 and has many, many articles (and because all of us are lazy). I'm talking about countries that haven't done much, though blanking larger nations would also be possible. Blanking prevents new nations from making the history they want to make. Instead of being able to just write a history, they have to deal with all these CRAZY events that make no sense. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::We have rules against impossibility and implausibility, thus everything that happens, for a few intents and purposes, CAN happen. Thus, this entire thing Mandinka has done, is possible, thus it is in character and not really considered powergaming. THUS, I don't understand what the problem is. Sure, they have formed a big part of history, but until they are disconnected, this history won't change. Even after that, what they did will remain. I am sorry, but you're not going to convince me on this. This is one of my principle standings on role play. I have been role playing for YEARS and just removing shit that actually happens goes against the basics of serious role play. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Also, why did you ignore me, UP? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Complaint UP I am a mad person and I am demanding action be taken. Ban the use of hate speech or Texas will invade Louisiana. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) wat Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:53, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Tunnel & Facebook I just noticed while reading the Florida-Haiti interstate Tunnel, that the page has 3,800 likes. Why is that? What happened in that article that so many people read and liked it on Facebook? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Funny story. The entire country of Haiti believed it was for real. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) What... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:46, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Moving Mandinka Hey, I wanted to move Mandinka from West Africa to Madagascar. After speaking with MC, Super, and Sunkist, they all suggested I'd ask you if it was okay first. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:37, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Any reason why you want to relocate? I don't have any problems with it, though. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:12, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Great. My reasons are very simple. I want to cut back on Mandinka's numbers, and maintain a professional fighting force. Additionally, it would allow the justification of more advanced equipment, such as the thermal energy rifles I plan to use. Thus, smaller numbers = move advanced military force. Plus, the whole "Mandinka is the reason Future World is a joke" theme is getting old. Some blame me for making FW look bad because I changed an African nation's fortunes. By doing this, I lessen the blow, and get some breathing room from the attacks. A long but relatively simple explaination. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Check FW Members I went to look at the history of some pages and there were some that werent edited in over a month such as EAF, Europa, and the UE. Do you allow these pages to get away with that? - Random guy :Attention Random Guy, Identify yourself or a nice ban is in order, bro-ski. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:24, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Shut the fuck up asshole, they are all important. Fuck you. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:39, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Sunkist, your IP does not hide you. Stop failing. Minecraftian, such harsh language is not necessary to rebuff ignorant trolling. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:49, June 6, 2012 (UTC) It's not Sunkist. Sunkist lives in New Albany, Indiana, not Indianapolis. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I noticed this, but too slow for you to not edit conflict me. Apologies, Sunkist. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Who ever this person, I wonder who this fellow Hoosier is, and why you want this stuff? Are you seeking Japan or something---Sunkist- 23:01, June 6, 2012 (UTC)? He might be able to get it. I don't think I'll be able to stay in Future World much longer, I've gotten busier. Plus, it's getting a little hectic. I'm hoping things will settle down with Vivaporious scaling down a little bit, but I basically have to rewrite everything because the Allied States left. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, this is what I don't like about FW. I'm sure people would get lazy if they have to keep changing other countries' info on their pages if they are disconnected. HORTON11: • 14:03, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Fixing double redirects May I have your permission to run a bot to fix your double redirects for you? ~ty 18:16, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Only if it won't cause a bunch of redlinks in articles that use those redirected links. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) California & the Andrean Republic UP, Sunkist just created the Republic of California, in full knowledge that I claimed that region for the Andrean Republic. The real trip is the fact that since I forgot to add the republic to the FW national info list, he said that it doesn't count as a nation, and thus he can use his California article. Heck, MC knows I was there first. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) You were there first, yes, but you never finished yours!!! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:23, June 11, 2012 (UTC) True. But it has a leader article, and most of the economy and military sections have been filled in. Additionally, Sunkist just made his a few hours ago! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:31, June 11, 2012 (UTC) For a nation to be completely submitted into Future World, the national page must be filled out completely. Imin2 rules. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm aware of that. I'm just ticked off at the fact that someone claimed a region someone else got to first. No honor at all? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Viva has full right over the territory as it was already claimed, reserved and is both actively being developed and used in roleplay. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Grand Flatts City I want your opinion on it, as you have a city made up yourself. I know the Wards, aren't finished but that might take days. I've heard from Super and Sunkist, but it would be nice to hear from someone still in FW. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Also this. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:38, June 16, 2012 (UTC)